Lost myself in the power
by ummidontknow
Summary: A young girl's power ruins all that she had in life, having no attachments to life and wishing she had no powers leaves her open for both the x-men and the brotherhood to attempt to persuade her to join them.


I ran, I ran from myself, from what I had become. At that point I had just gotten a cruel awakening, and I awoke to the fact that I had just done something terrible. I closed my eyes, in hopes to clear the tears that were blinding me. I was running with my eyes closed: inevitably I would trip, and I did, I fell to the ground hard. I laid there in the dirt, staring up at the black sky, my tears mixing with the blood on my cheeks. I could no longer tell which blood was mine from scratches I had gotten from running threw the trees at high speed from their blood. I heard a snap of a branch, but my energy was spent: I couldn't even force myself to move my head to the side to see who or what was there. I closed my eyes, completely oblivious to the world around me, the chill of the wind carried away my stress: I faded into tranquility.

I opened my eyes only to regret doing so, a blinding light was shining down on my face and my eyes weren't prepared for it. I tightly closed my eyes, hissing in annoyance and pain from the burning in my eyes. I squinted my eyes open, not daring to open them all the way. I blinked rapidly, letting my eyes adjust to the light. A beep went off. I sat up quickly causing the blood to rush to my head: making me dizzy. I sat still for a minute, letting the dizziness clear and finally opened my eyes fully. I looked around, it wasn't a hospital that was for sure, but it felt like it was. There were wires leading to me and back to machines showing different things such as blood pressure, heart rate, and other machines I didn't recognize the purpose of. That explains the beep. I thought while tearing off the wires and stepping off the table and onto the cold floor. I noticed when I stood that I was no longer wearing shoes and my shirt had been removed. I hugged my arms over my bare chest and continued to look around the room examining where I was.

I quickly turned my attention behind me when a door slid open, revealing an older man in a wheelchair, a younger woman with silver white hair, and an even younger woman, perhaps even a teenager, with red hair standing beside the man. I backed away cautiously, sending them a glare in warning to keep their distance. The man in the wheelchair rolled forward, "Calm yourself, we have not brought you here to harm you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier,..." I spoke in a low harsh voice, cutting him off, "And the point of kidnapping me?" The man-Xavier- rolled forward another few feet, I stealthily jumped onto the table to keep the distance and crouched ready to pounce and dash out the door.

The professor caught the point and stayed where he was, "I wanted to offer you,.." I cut him off once again, "What could you possibly have to offer me?" He didn't look irritated like most would, he just continued to speak where he had left off. "I wanted to offer you something you have recently lost, a home. You can be safe here and learn to control your powers with the help of people similar to you." I simply scoffed at him, unconvinced anyone could help me with what I was, what I could do. "I doubt that." "You're free to decide what you wish, giving it a chance is all I ask." We were locked in silence for a minute, waiting for my next move. I slid off the table, my arms still wrapped around myself. He nodded towards a stool with a shirt folded nicely on top of it, it wasn't the shirt I had been wearing before but I would settle for it.

"Jean," he gestured towards the red head, "will gladly show you around the house." I cautiously walked past them, ready to attack if anything were to happen, following behind Jean. I examined each room she showed me, learning the layout of the building in case needed. After what I had recently been threw I didn't want to take any chances of being tricked again. Sturdy rooms for exercise and practice were on the lower levels, while dorms and more 'normal' rooms were above ground. "I know your scared, but this really is a safe place for people like us. Here we can be ourselves and learn how to control our abilities and use them to their fullest."

I gave no reply to her words of encouragement, I didn't want to use my powers to their fullest, I wanted them to go away. I wanted to crawl into the deepest break in the earth and never emerge, I wanted to rot away. I wanted to turn back time and prevent myself from losing control, it was these powers that had recently ruined my life. I wanted nothing to do with them or these people like me.


End file.
